In computer systems having security-critical applications, even the booting process of the computer system must be verified and secured. Such computer systems are used e.g. for authentication in or execution of payment transactions of users. A user can authenticate himself/herself by entering codes or biometric data. In the booting process of the computer system, the software, firmware and processes of the booting process per se are verified to make it more difficult for unauthorized third parties to access the computer system and thus gain access to personal data. In this way, it can be ensured that secure and original firmware and hardware execute the booting process within the computer system.
There is nonetheless a need to provide an improved method of operating such a computer system as well as an improved computer system.